


Crazy Love

by Violino



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, French Toast, Fridays are not so fun, John hates Mondays, Lemon slices are important, M/M, Mushy, Red Roses, Sherlock loves fish tacos, Sherlock loves ice cream, Sunday breakfast, Taco Tuesdays, Wet John, greek god Sherlock, sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10132523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violino/pseuds/Violino





	1. Sherlock Loves Sundays

Sherlock loves Sunday mornings because John wakes up early to make breakfast. He always finds John singing and dancing in the kitchen. It's the one time he finds him roaming around their flat in nothing but his boxers. 

His favorite thing to do is to step out of the bedroom with the sheets wrapped around him because John once said he looked like a disheveled greek god. He had found it silly the first time he heard this but he loved the way John blushed looking at him. He would do anything to get his cheeks flushed because he loves the way his nose crinkles when he's bashful. It works every time. 

Having been in the military, John was capable of cooking almost anything. However, because Sherlock had a thing for sweets, he always made French toast. Sometimes he would add chocolate chips or fresh strawberry pieces on top. The only thing Sherlock hated was whipped cream so he never bothered with it. 

Sherlock usually never eats breakfast but Sundays are different. He wakes up in a playful mood and with quite an appetite. He spreads extra butter on top and drenches his toast in syrup because every bite must be equally sweet.

He likes the coffee. It's always cold but it's good.


	2. Shelrock Loves Mondays

Sherlock loves Mondays because every time John comes home, he's talking about how shitty his day was. It's not that he likes to see John stressed. No, it's the way he speaks about his day that makes Sherlock giddy. He thinks it's one of the funniest conversations he could have with John. 

There always seemed to be a lot of patients scheduled for Mondays. What bothered John the most were the walk-ins because sometimes they came in crying. 

John has this one patient who goes in for his weekly prescription refills. It frustrates him that he makes morning appointments because he talks incessantly. He does a great impersonation of him panicking and even though others might find it rude, Sherlock finds it hilarious. He laughs so hard that eventually John is laughing too. 

No matter how tired he is, John is always up for a bubble bath. The water should be warm but it's always cool for some reason. 

"John, now? Are you ready now? Can I toss it?" Sherlock loves throwing in a bath bomb. His favorite is "Sex Bomb" from one of his favorite stores, Lush. Not only does he enjoy watching them dissolve, he loves the way John smells of jasmine afterwards. He feels there's no point in using one if it's not made up of powerful aphrodisiacs because bubble baths are important. He takes them very seriously. 

Sherlock loves to scrub John's shoulders and arms, all the way down to his hands. He stares at them when he holds them in his. Sherlock knows that his hands have been through rough times before and yet, he loves that they've managed to stay milky soft. If he stares at them long enough, he'll feel the urge to kiss them. This happens often. 

Sherlock doesn't like to see John stressed out but he loves that he can help him unwind with a neck massage.


	3. Sherlock Loves Tuesdays

Sherlock loves Tuesdays because they go out for fish tacos at Rubio's. He use to hate fish but John once begged him to try it and he did. He'd do anything for John. All it took was one bite for him to say that beer battered fish tacos were what Tuesdays were all about. 

Sherlock only eats two but always orders three because he knows that even after four, John can always eat one more. Besides, interestingly enough, the cashier only charges him for two. Sherlock never bothers to correct their mistake because he feels they deserve it for not paying attention. 

He loves it when John goes to the salsa bar to get lemon wedges because he always manages to drop one on the floor. Sherlock lives for this moment. He loves watching John bend down to pick it up. He would do anything to see John's sweet ass. That's why he always asks for more lemon slices even though he never uses them all. Sherlock loves the way his jeans hug his muscular thighs. 

He will argue that the way John walks is how the human specimen was meant to but no one could ever be as close to perfection as John was.

Sherlock waits for John to start eating his food first because he loves watching him take that first bite. He loves watching the juice drip from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. He gazes at him quite carefully and it's like he himself can already taste the salty, sour, crispy goodness. He knows something is delicious if John moans a little while he chews. Sherlock waits for him to nod in satisfaction and then proceeds to eat his.


	4. Sherlock Loves Wednesdays

Sherlock loves Wednesdays because John comes home at noon and then they head over to the park. He spends the morning preparing snacks because he knows John likes to munch on food while he's sitting under a tree, admiring the clouds in the sky. He knows this because he sits and admires John. 

Sherlock loves taking him to a section off course from the walkway because there's a pond nearby that is home to coy fish. Sherlock couldn't care less about them but the fact that John is fascinated by them makes him smile. Sherlock love to see John happy and he would do anything to keep it that way. 

During the spring, they take their walks over to the garden and they admire the many different flowers and their colors. They love the red roses the most. They find it fascinating that they're a result of genetic mutation. They think it's interesting that the most popular and passionate rose is of a color that wasn't even originally present in the rose family.

John always said that things that are different are better because they have their own unique pattern in life. Sherlock once asked if that applied to people as well. He remembers John taking his hand, kissing it, and saying, "Especially you, my love. Especially you." 

During the summer, they take an extra set of clothes because sometimes John likes to go swimming at the pool nearby. Sherlock is not too fond of it but he loves to accompany him to the locker room. He knows he doesn't need any help but just in case, he says. The attendants give them one locker to share and Sherlock never understands why. As long as the workers don't mind them going in together, he doesn't either. 

Also, have you seen John stepping out of the pool, hair dripping wet, shorts stuck to his thighs, abs glistening? Sherlock argues that it's one of John's best looks. He would do anything to see John like this.


	5. Sherlock Loves Thursdays

Sherlock loves Thursdays because that's movie night. John always comes home with a newly released DVD. 

Sherlock prepares two different kinds of popcorn because John can never decide if he wants sweet kettle or light butter. By the end of the movie, they're both finished anyway. 

Sherlock is not a fan of horror films because they're ridiculously fake. He does, however, love having an excuse to bury his face deep into John's neck. In the background, there are long faces screaming with fear but it might as well be nonexistent because Sherlock only experiences a sense of tranquility. He loves placing his nose and lips up against the soft part of John's neck because that's when he feels completely protected. It's like being in a bubble made of tungsten. When Sherlock is with John, he is safe. His arms are a sheild against the world's barbarity. 

They hold each other tightly but it never seems to be close enough. No matter how long the embrace is, Sherlock can never get warm. He doesn't tell John because then he would argue about how he shouldn't eat ice cream. And Sherlock loves ice cream!


	6. Sherlock Loves Fridays

Friday comes along and this is the one day of the week that Sherlock doesn't love. It's the one day that he never sees John because he's working at the hospital. Sherlock hates going a whole day without John because it makes him sick. Physically sick. That's why he doesn't mind when he starts to doze off. 

John does two shifts and by the time he comes home, Sherlock is asleep. He tries to stay up and wait for him but no matter how hard he fights it, sleep always wins. Sherlock loves this kind of sleep though because it's the only way he's able to stop thinking about the pain. That and if he manages to stay asleep throughout the night, the next day comes sooner.


End file.
